Transformation
by x.isabel
Summary: Bella was kidnapped and transformed by the Volturil. She is now a memeber of their group and has been sent to confront the Cullens. She remembers nothing.
1. Chapter 1 some typos, sorry

I tightly shut the door behind me, trying to soak up the screams that I allowed my victim to emit. Striding down the corridor, I knew, without looking into any mirror, that my eyes were blood red and my pale face was shining with delight. This time of the week was always my favorite, the feeding. Worthless mortals were always satisfying, ask any fellow vampire.

Knowing that Aro was probably waiting for me, I gracefully glided down the halls and entered a room of which he sat on a throne. Cloaked in robes, he smiled at me earnestly and beckoned me closer. Sometimes I was annoyed by Aro's childish ways, but everyone here, even the humans, knew not to get him mad. I reluctantly went forward, waiting unwillingly waiting for an order.

After a few moments I guessed what Aro desired, and stepped even closer towards him. He reached out his pale, bony hand a gently stroked my forehead, like every other day. Surprise and delight twinkled in his eyes as he once again was thwarted by my capacity to block him from my mind. I could only imagine how irritating it would be for him to have access to my every thought, every desire. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he addressed me.

"Bella, Bella, you're such an interesting one. I don't know how you do it, but I'd love to know. Sadly, that isn't possible. Ever since day one you've fascinated me. Ah, it's refreshing to have some restraint over my authority, but certainly not enjoyable."

"I can only imagine, sir." I blandly replied, waiting for him to finish ranting and, for once, get to the point. Aro has a tendency to rant on and on and get majorly off topic. Of course, being in a lower position in power then him, I am in no place to steer him back on track or risk being punished, something every vampire seeks to avoid in this "family".

"And yes, imagine you will. Anyway, back to the point. I've been keeping my eye on a rather large collection of vampires, the Cullen's. A family of 6 or 7 who lives in a small town called Forks has stayed dormant for years. I believe it's starting to reach the point of being almost dangerous. Your task is to send the message that they have two months to pack up and leave the area or else we'll take matter into our own hands. And, Bella?"

"Yes, sir?" I quickly answered.

"I want full reports on what you're doing, what you have done, and what you're going to do every single day. No excuses at all. Not violence, no anything. Just send the message that they have two months to pack up and leave. Explain to them the risks of their existence for such a long period of time in that neighborhood." He demanded. "Also, tell me if any memories of your past come back. It'd be quite interesting to see how this may turn out." He added with a chuckle.

"Sir, I've told you time and again. I don't remember anything from before my transformation, not a single thing. Only information that you've gathered and so mercifully given to me have I recalled from the past. I don't know what else to tell you." I said warily. We'd gone through this conversation hundreds of times over the last few years, ever since I'd joined the Volturi. Or, more accurately, recruited against my will.

Aro won't tell me much about my past life except the basics, such as my name and what age I was transformed. Most vampires in this place are like me, totally clueless except for basic facts. But what could I do, argue against Aro himself with over 20 vampires ready to take me out? Not a chance, especially for the newborn that I was.

"I just have a feeling this will be… different. Well, go get the information about the Cullen's that's been placed on your desk in your room. I expect you to board a plane I have scheduled for you that leaves tomorrow at 7:30. Have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the whole night packing my clothes, seeing as sleeping wasn't an option. I changed into over 100 different outfits just to amuse myself, because the nights always drone on. I did a million and one things to amuse myself, but obviously I've done each one a million and one times before. One down side of being a vampire are the long, empty nights.

Finally, my alarm sounded at 5:00 A.M to remind me to get going for the airport. I picked up my luggage; easily done with my extreme strength. I patiently waited for the limo to come take me to the airport. I tapped my feet to a made up rhythm until I heard the familiar sound of a car drawing closer. I quickly got in the limo and waited for the driver to store my things in the trunk. Obviously, it would've been quicker for me to walk to the airport, but it's nice to relax in luxury sometimes.

I heard the car start and I knew instinctively we were on our way to the airport. I wondered to myself what the Cullens were like. I hadn't had time, or more likely the effort, to read the documents that Aro had supplied me. I decided it was time to check up on them, to learn more about them. I took out some sheets from a yellow envelope and grazed the page with my brown eyes, fixed by contacts to blend in.

I quickly learned about the many members of their family, more than I had imagined. I learned about a psychic named Alice, who was paired with a charismatic fellow named Jasper. I learned about Esme and Carlisle, a married couple who were supposed to be the "parents". I learned about Emmet, an unusually strong vampire, and his mate Rosalie, a beauty that surpasses even vampire status. And then there was the single, mind reader Edward. One of the oldest in the pack, he played the role of a seventeen year old, transferring into high school, pretending to have quit another one because he felt it lagged the academic support he needed.

For some reason Edward caught my attention. He seemed innocent enough, red-brown hair and a playful smile, but I immediately disliked him for an unknown reason. Something about the way his eyes seemed to dance on the paper, or the way his forehead crinkles when he got caught laughing in the photo. Something about him irked me, and all the sudden my stomach felt a bit queasy.

I realized the driver had stopped and quickly pushed myself out. The driver gave me a strange look, clueing me in that I had left the cab too hurriedly. I gave him a reassuring smile which, of course, made him forget all his worry and continue to unload my bags. I pulled on the strings of my comfortable sweatpants and played with the zipper of my wine red sweatshirt. Sometimes humans could be so painfully slow. Finally, when he was done, I tipped him a generous amount and quickly scuttled inside the airport to find myself in a world of chattering people, loud noises, and cheesy-carpeted flooring.

Suddenly a rush came over me to hunt, to kill. I quickly restrained myself, knowing that I had just fed last night and didn't need an extra snack. I tried to walk by the thousands of delicious humans, my mouth almost watering with the taste, the desire. It took serious self-restraint for me not to break loose and drink the blood of these worthless mongrels. But that was not my mission, and I had to stick to the plan.

I gradually made my way onto the plane, hoping that being in such a small, enclosed space wouldn't make me go crazy. I hated small spaces, anything that kept me trapped. I hated being controlled in any way shape or form. I think that's why my power was to eliminate my foe's control over me.

I can eliminate any sort of power a vampire additionally required when transformed with a flick of my wrist. I can totally vanquish a confident vampires only façade with a blink of an eye. I can demean and torture a vampire's assurance by taking away his one only advantage. What I haven't told anyone, especially not Aro, is the fact that I can backfire that power onto the other victim. If someone, like Aro for instance, was trying to invade my mind, I could quite easily invade there's if I pleased. Sadly, I keep this gift to myself and respect Aro's and other vampire's personal space. If Jane, for instance, tried to blast me with her torture, it'd come back to her almost threefold, because I can amplify the power to extraordinary lengths, also. Of course, I don't absorb it or gain it, I just can use it momentarily against its holder.

I felt the plane took off, and shook. I was off the ground and headed for the Cullens, whether they were ready or not.


End file.
